Training Encounters
by angelgirl 158
Summary: The many encounters of Germany and Italy while training.  Gerita for djsrocks


The first encounter was on Italy's first day of training with Germany. The encounter told him how truly weak Italy truly was. Barley able to run a lap let along 20. He was difficult to work and always crying, lazy, sleeping, being hungry. Yet he didn't care when the Italian stopped his training to cook them lunch, after all her could cook, maybe there was hope for the Italian.

The second encounter taught him loving the Italian was. He was nice to every one Germany, Japan, Romano, and even Turkey everyone. That's how he became Germany's first and only true friend.

The third encounter taught him how innocent Italia can be. He was the only person Germany had ever met who wished on a star. Who believed it would work and actually help them. It didn't make sense to Germany but it worked in the end. Maybe Italia was smarter than he thought.

The forth encounter taught him how much Italia would follow and bug him. He didn't give up and was very, very, very clingy and wouldn't stop bugging him. To hug, kiss, and love Germany completely. Yet Germany was starting to stop caring and liking the new loving attention he was getting.

The fifth encounter taught him if Italy wanted a hug or kiss he would get one no matter what. Sometime it was good thing others no so much.

The sixth encounter taught him that every time Feliciano hugged or kissed him, Every time he said I love you or said anything sentimental and loving Ludwig's heart speed up and his palms got sweaty. Even seeing the cheerful Feliciano made him nervous.

The seventh encounter was when they first kissed. Germany watched him slowly get better at his laps and answers. Germany couldn't stop himself from truing his head, when Feliciano when to give him a kiss on the cheek, to a kiss on the lips. Feliciano didn't mind and Germany was thankful for that.

The eighth encounter was when Ludwig told Feli he loved him. The two exchanged their love in their native languages under a sky with a couple shooting stars Thankfully Feli and Ludwig's dreams had already came true. ~

The ninth encounter taught Germany giving him a cross necklace just like his was not cheesy and made Feli very, very happy.

The 15th encounter taught him that proposing to his lover proved to be the second happiest day of their lives.

The 22nd encounter and last for a little while proved getting married where they first kissed, said I love you, proposed, and many other things only made that training felid more important.

"Doitsu are you paying attention?"

"Huh oh I guess not was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and me."

"Awww really."

"Yes Italia I kept thinking about all the things we did on this field." He said gripping some of the grass and letting it fall.

"We have a lot of history on it."

"I know each one more special than the last."

"Do you think we would have become this without us getting to this felid to learn about each other." At that moment Italy raised his and Germany's hands that were intertwined together.

Germany smiled at Italy's question. They didn't met on this felid if Italy hadn't been forced to come here they wouldn't have spent the time they did together. He was right would they be together or would they just be two nations known to the others presence abut never truly close.

"Your right Italy I don't know what we would be if we hadn't spent the time we did on this felid."

A quiet silence passed between the two as they watched the sky above them. Germany must have been thinking for a while because it was now dark and the stars were slowly making their way out. When he had stated thinking back on this felid the sun was setting.

This was there last time on this felid and it was also the 127th encounter this one Germany realized was when they questioned what they could have been without this felid. The encounter that taught him just how much time they spent there. Every day they used to be here and years later they still came here and he would bet years after today they would still show up here just to remember what this felid meant to them.

"Italia?"

"Yeah Luddy?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo Doitsu."

They both leaned in and kissed unknown to the fact that a shooting star had just flew over the same one that Germany had wished on so many years ago. The star smiled it seemed that Germany and Italy didn't need him anymore.

As the world went on around them the two didn't seem to mind as they lay there under the stars in a peaceful, blissful, and loving silence.


End file.
